Joyce Summers - the Slayer's Mother
by RUGoing2writethat
Summary: Travers learns a valuable lesson: never tick off the Slayer's mother...


**If you thought facing an irate slayer was scary…just wait until you face an irate Slayer's Mother. Travers faces an Irate Joyce Summers after the cruciamentum.**

An irate Joyce Summers was facing this Travers person. He had just told her what he did was "for the Slayer's own good," at which point, she lost her temper and slapped him. She didn't just slap him though. She put the full force of her brief training in martial arts to use and slapped him with the full weight of her body, utilizing the muscles in her hip to drive the slap home, nearly knocking him unconscious. Of course, what Travers, Buffy and Joyce herself did not know is that Joyce was a Potential; she had passed the age of 18 without being called but she never lost her slightly enhanced muscle tone or strength, which made her slap even more powerful.

"How dare you!" stated Travers

"How dare I? How dare I? No, how dare YOU!? You little troll! You take away my daughter's powers, her ability to fight vampires and then you put her in a cage with a vampire, and then have the nerve, the utter audacity to claim that it was for her own good? And then you expect me to just accept that and walk away?!" screamed a pissed off Joyce.

"You will pay for that!" stated Travers.

"Oh really?" said Joyce, "You don't scare me."

"We have a lot of influence," said Travers, who was going to contact some politicians that he knew.

Of course, Travers had no clue that Joyce was actually a very influential woman who had a lot of connections and not just through selling of art. She had sold art pieces personally to Angela Merkel, Vladimir Putin who had a crush on her, the Pope, Xi Jinping, Bill and Melinda Gates, who she went to high school with, Janet Yellen, David Cameron, Larry Page, Warren Buffett and was best friends with Mrs. Buffett, Carlos Slim Helu, Jeff Bezos, Mark Zuckerberg, who was only a few years older than Buffy, Jamie Dimon, Benjamin Netanyahu who she sold an original Hebrew art piece to, Jack Ma, Jeffrey Immelt, whose wife was her aunt, Rex Tillerson, whose kids she once babysat, Lloyd Blankfein, who was still trying to date her, Akio Toyoda, who she briefly dated when she was an exchange student in Japan during college, and Both of the Koch Brothers, who she had introduced to their wives. She also knew Doug McMillon, Jay Y. Lee, Larry Fink, Rupert Murdoch, Dilma Rousseff and Shinzo Abe, Donald Trump, and Princess Diana.

She knew art and she knew how to find and authenticate it. These powerful people, among the top 100 most powerful people in the world, she had helped them to acquire some very rare and expensive pieces for their personal collections and in doing so, she had actually helped them with other things, earning their friendship and respect. As a result, she could call up any one of these people and ask for help and they would drop everything to help her.

She had sold Princess Diana a rare statue, and through her met the queen, and subsequently consulted on some art for the Queen and became one of her rare friends.

In fact, before she got home that night she called Princess Diana and told her what the Watcher's Council and Travers did. Princess Diana then immediately told the queen who became irate. Now it must be noted that Travers thinks the Council is immune to any government. This is not true. While the Council has a large degree of political and governmental independence, they are not immune to the oversight of the government in the country they were founded in, Great Britain. The Reigning Monarch of Great Britain has royal oversight. Of course, the Council has been circumventing that oversight by not showing themselves before said Reigning monarch to inform them of the oversight and since the reigning monarch has so many other royal duties, the oversight of the Watcher's Council simply got overlooked.

That's why it came as such as shock when Travers arrived in Great Britain to find a squad of the Royal Army to arrest him and his council cronies. At the trial, which was kept out of the public eye due to the clandestine nature of the Watcher's Council and the need to protect the secret of the slayers, Joyce Summers, Buffy Summers, and Rupert Giles all testified to his actions during the cruciamentum. The Royal Court found the cruciamentum to be an archaic and barbaric practice that was now considered illegal within the UK, and using her Royal Oversight, The Queen dismissed Travers and his Council cronies, and replaced the head of the Council with Prince Edward, and added Prince Henry to the council as well as her granddaughters Princess Eugenie and Beatrice, whom she personally charged with the welfare of the slayer. She then, using her royal influence with the court, had Travers and his Cronies sentenced to 45 years in prison for attempted murder. But before he was taken away, he was left alone with Giles, Joyce and Buffy for five minutes. Ironically, it was Buffy who had to prevent her mother from killing the man when he tried to remark on what an inferior slayer Buffy was.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending upon your point of view, there was no permanent damage and Travers would eventually regain the use of his legs and control of his bowels, and would eventually eat solid food again.

Needless to say, Travers learned a great lesson that day. Never, ever piss off a mother.

Especially the Slayer's mother.


End file.
